


So Close But So Far

by Semi_problematic



Series: Vacation [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas helps Philip sleep.





	So Close But So Far

Philip stared blankly at the ceiling, rolling over and checking the time on his phone. They were on vacation, Philip shouldn't be freaking out over not being able to sleep, yet he still did. Helen and Gabe had been asleep for hours now and Philip couldn't help but envy them. He had been trying to sleep for so long but nothing helped. First it was the lights of other hotel rooms keeping him up. Then it was the noise from the TV. Then it was the lack of noise in the hotel room. Philip was running out of things to blame. 

Sleep was a hard thing for Philip. It was a chore. If he wasn't exhausted by the time he laid down he wouldn't be sleeping for hours. And when he doesn't sleep for hours he starts to think. He thinks about all the bad things. His mom doing drugs. His mom dying. The cabin. The way so many people easily hated him and how they didn't even need a reason. The thoughts flooded Philips mind every night and every night he would panic and cry and grip his pillow as if it was Lukas. 

Tonight was almost harder. Normally, Lukas was miles away, but tonight he was right next door. The panic began to fill Philips mind, the thoughts drowning him before he could distract himself. It was his fault. He deserved this. If he wasn't so terrible he wouldn't have hurt so many people. He ruined everything. Tears slipped from his cheeks and down his face and soaking into his pillows. His heart rate was so loud it was thumping in his ears. It felt like nothing could break him out of his thoughts but thankfully something did. The buzz of his phone.

The screen read eleven fifteen p.m. as Philip unlocked his phone. It was a text from Lukas and it calmed him down a bit. Just knowing that Lukas was okay calmed him down, it always did, ever since Lukas got shot Philip had been on edge about him. Lukas didn't seem to really care about it now, it had been months since it happened. Then again, Lukas doesn't talk about or even really express feelings.

From: Lukas  
U awake 

To: Lukas  
Yeah

From: Lukas  
Same 

To: Lukas  
I had no idea 

From: Lukas  
Shut up 

From: Lukas  
Why are you awake 

To: Lukas  
Anxiety 

To: Lukas  
I've been crying 

From: Lukas  
Do you want to talk about it 

To: Lukas  
No 

From: Lukas  
Can I come over 

To: Lukas  
Helen and Gabe are asleep 

From: Lukas  
I'll be quiet 

To: Lukas  
You have the limbs of a daddy long legs 

From: Lukas  
Shut up asshole 

To: Lukas  
Make me 

Lukas didn't reply for a few minutes. Philip was almost sure he fell asleep but then he heard shuffling in the next room. Then he heard the door next door open and close and click shut. And lastly Philip heard a small knock on his own hotel room door. Philip slipped out of bed and wiped his eyes, trying his hardest to walk quietly. He opened the door slowly and smiled up at a sleepy looking, messy haired Lukas.

Lukas didn't say a word as he stepped inside. He was probably trying not to wake up Gabe but Philip didn't feel the need for words, they never needed to talk about things. The other just knew. That's why Philip honest to god believed they were soulmates. In the weird, fucked up world they lived in Philip was lucky enough to meet Lukas. If that isn't proof that good things happen, Philip didn't know what was.

Lukas laid down on the bed, groaning when it squeaked underneath his weight. He opened his arms and waited for Philip to lay down. Philip laid down in his arms and smiled when Lukas pulled him even closer. Lukas kissed his shoulder and buried his face in Philips hair. Finally, Philip felt calm and safe. Lukas had that affect on him. He always made Philip feel loved, too, especially when Lukas kisses him first or touches him in front of people in public.

Like Philip said, they didn't need to waste air on words, they rather kiss and steal the air out of each others lungs.


End file.
